


The walk to the ink machine (might change this title later)

by Unqio12



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game), Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice Angel might appear sooner, Blooming Flower Rose - Animal Jam oc but can be used in bendy fandom, Blooming Flower Rose's nickname is Rosett, Henry comes in the story after Consell and Rosett gets the letter, I'll add more tags later on, Laughing Rowdy Paw - Animal jam oc but can be used in bendy fandom, Laughing Rowdy Paw's nickname is Consell, POV First Person, Reader is Blooming Flower Rose, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unqio12/pseuds/Unqio12
Summary: You and Consell are meditating in your garden until a message was sent to you both.  What will happen next? Will both of you make it out alive from the power of the ink machine? Or will both of you die and drown in ink? Well let's find out!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I am new here and I'm making my first story. Also, right now I am making a prologue of this story but this will not be long, it will be very short and I am still waiting for the full game of bendy and the ink machine to come out. So I am making this story have six chapters just like the original game and I might make a bonus chapter after this story. And, I hope you guys enjoy.

You and Consell are now meditating in your garden in your huge castle den and Laughing Rowdy Paw was your best-best friend because the both of you used to be nonmembers on animal jam until he helped you become a member so you won't be lonely. And, Consell would always protect you from animal jam bullies by reporting and blocking aj bullies so they won't be mean to you anymore, he always been loyal to you and never backed down. Even when the both of you fight phantoms he always protect you no matter what and you kinda had a crush on him but you never showed it, and heck some people might have said he was the friendliest aj Arctic Wolf around and boy he sure was. But Consell suddenly grabbed you and shook you back and forth to get you out of your thoughts.

"Rosett, Rosett, ROSETT! Wake up! Are you daydreaming?!" Consell said as he shook you back and forth then he stopped grabbing you.

"N-No, I'm not daydreaming but *sighs* it was a thought though" You replied while looking at your best-best friend.

"Oh, o-ok cause if you were I thought I had to slap you out of it" Consell replied back to you after hearing your repsonse.

"Ahem, you can't hit the queen of her own castle right? Because since I'm rich and I have alot of gems, diamonds and tickets well actually the tickets is from the aj carnival but still I have control on calling police right? Right?" You said back to Consell when he kinda had no idea to say but the words right.

"Right, I cannot hit the queen because she might call the cops. Of course" Consell replied when was sounding a little worried.

"So, um what's the situation Consell?" You said looking at Consell.

"Well I remembered that I was trying to tell you that there was a letter sent on your doorstep" Consell said while replying to your question.

"Oh, well then let's go and see the letter" You said back to Consell.

The both of you went back inside the castle and Consell was opening the doors for you, so you could go outside first and he came out after you.

"Ok, now let's see what does the letter say" You said as you opened the envelope and you and Consell both read the letter.

Both: "Hey Henry it's been 30 years since we last worked with each other at the workshop and I got something to show you. - Joey Drew"

"*gasps* So Consell does this mean we have to go to some sort of place?" You said looking at Consell.

"Yep, and we should go now before we waist time" Consell replied back to you.

"Right" You said.

The both of you went in a animal jam taxi car and the taxi driver drove the both of you all the way from your castle den to Joey Drew Studios<(disney reference).

"Ok Consell, now it's time to go inside the building" You said slamming the taxi door behind you when Consell was standing next to you.


	2. Inside the building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Consell are now in the building of Joey Drew Studios and the both of you try to get all of the items for the ink machine. But is this right choice for both of you? Or this might end up badly? Well let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone today I am making the first chapter of where the story already begins in the game. So I hope you guys enjoy.

The both of you went inside the building and you was looking around the building as Consell walked towards a old desk where Henry used to work at.

"Hey look, Rosett I found a old desk over here. Please come and look over here." Consell said as he was insisting you to walk towards the spot he was at.

"Oh, ok. I was just looking around but it's ok, I'm almost there." You said as you went to the old desk where Henry used to work at.

"These are some old drawings here Rosett." Consell said right next to you.

"Yeah? But what about the drawings Consell?" You said as you replied to Consell.

"Well, I just said it. These drawings are old." Consell replied to you.

"Oh, ok then." You said as you looked at Consell.

You and him both left the old desk and the two of you went to the ink machine room.

"Ok, now we need to go and get this activated." You said to Consell.

"Ok, but Rosett we need to get the items first." Consell replied back to you.

"I know that already Consell. Sheesh I'm not dumb." You said back to Consell.

The both of you went into the room that had the power switch but when the both of you turned back, the two of you got scared by seeing a bendy cutout.

Both: "AHH! It's a bendy cutout!"

"Um, Consell what's that cutout doing there?" You said to Consell.

"I-I don't know but I swear that wasn't there before Rosett." Consell replied back to you.

"Ok, let's keep going." You said back to Consell.

The both of you walked past the bendy cutout but until then the two of you saw a dead Boris character strapped on a table.

Both: "*gasps* Who did this to Boris?"

"Consell can you tell me who did this to Boris?" You said asking Consell.

"N-No, and besides let's keep going and find those items." Consell replied back to you.

The both of you found the items including the wrench, cogwheel, bendy plushie, the illusion of living book, the record, and the ink bottle.

"Ok, we got what we needed. So lets go back to the flow room." You said as Consell agreed with you.

The both of you almost went to the flow room until both of you saw a bendy cutout pop out a corner and it was looking at the both of you.

Both: "AHH! It's another bendy cutout!"

"Um, let's keep going shall we?" You said as the both of you continued walking.

The both of you saw the bendy cutout laying on the inky wall, but the two of you shook your heads and then you saw the projector automatically turn on and the both of you saw a bendy character dancing on the screen. But the two of you didn't bother to mess around looking at that, so you and Consell pressed the flow button and the two of you quickly ran back into the room with the power switch.

"Ok Consell, are you ready to pull the switch?" You said asking Consell.

"Yep, I'm ready Rosett." Consell replied to you.

Consell pulled the power switch and the both of you ran back the ink machine room to see what happened but the two of you was shocked to see the ink machine boarded up.

"Rosett, those were not blocking the room before right?" Consell asked you.

"Yeah, you're right, those boards was not there." You replied back to Consell.

"Ok, I'm going first." Consell said back to you.

You agreed with Consell as Consell went closer to the ink machine room. But then an inky version of bendy jumped out trying to reach it's arm and hand for the both of you as the both of you screamed.

Both: "AHHH!"

The both of you ran very quickly but when the two of you tried to run for the exit, the both you fell all the way down until both of you landed on the hard wood floor.

Both: "Ow, my head hurts."

"Consell, I think we might need to get out of here." You said while rubbing your head with your hand.

"Yeah, you're right Rosett." Consell said back to you while he was rubbing his head with his hand.

The both of you got up and walked around until the both of you found an axe that could come in handy.

"Rosett! I think we could get out of here with this axe!" Consell said to you while holding the axe in his hands.

"Ok, then. Well let's go." You said back to Consell.

The both of you walked up to a boarded door and Consell used the axe to chop up the wood that was blocking the way to the door. Until the both of you opened the door that was not boarded up anymore, somehow the two of you heard Henry come in the workshop saying "I'm here Joey, now let's see what you want to show me".

Both: "*gasps* Henry?"

The both of you got knocked out by something or someone hitting your heads which caused the two of you fall onto the pentagram that was on the floor. But until then this story will be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I made was ok but after this one, I will make the second chapter when both Consell and Rosett meet Sammy Lawrence. But for now this one is wrapped up.


	3. Farther down underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Consell are both now trying to still find a way out but this won't be easy. So, will both of you survive and escape? Or will both of you will be trapped in the building forever? Well let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody today/tonight I'm making the second chapter that's a part of the original game. So I hope you guys enjoy.

Back to where the story left off of, you and Consell was still knocked out but you woke up and started walking around.

"Ow, my head. Um, Consell are you alive?" You said as you shook Consell with both of your hands.

"Yes I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be Rosett" Consell replied back to you while he was getting up and off the pentagram.

"Oh, ok I was just making sure because I would be lonely if you wasn't alive." You said back to Consell.

Consell grabbed the axe that was laying next to a coffin and he used it to chop off the boards that was on a door. After that, the both of you had left the room, went down the stairs that had an above sign saying "Utility Shaft 9". While being done of walking down the stairs, the two of you had press a button on a radio it seemed like as after that you both listened to the voice recording. While listening to the voice recording it said something like "He will set us free" and "Can I get an amen?" but after that the two of you heard someone say "I said, can I get an amen?" out loud which made the both of you have shivers down your spines. But that didn't stop the two of you still exploring and finding ways to escape out of this building.

"C-Consell did you just hear a voice say 'Can I get an amen' but not in the voice recording?" You said while asking your partner.

"Yes I did, well actually 'we' did. But I don't think that's going to get in our way of leaving here." Consell said back to you.

"Ok Consell, hopefully you're right." You said while talking back to Consell.

The two of you continued to walk forward and onward in the building exploring every inch and corner of this building. All's while the both of you had did many tasks and objectives to get past through a bunch of stuff until the moment you two had tried to walk past by a chalkboard of some sort, two of you had been both knocked out by someone. A few moments later the two of you was having blurry visions of seeing someone called 'Sammy Lawrence' while he was talking. Somehow both of you closed your eyes for a moment and next you two woke up in a dim-lit room with the axe slanted on a surface, while you both are tied up to a wooden pole of some sort. You and Consell had already seen the Sammy Lawrence went into a different room while he was speaking through the speakers saying something about "summoning bendy" and "taking tender sheeps" and many other stuff he said, but when that was done, suddenly two of you heard Sammy saying "I am your prophet" before bendy had already finished him off. So, after that the both of you had used your sharp teeth to bite all of the rope off your burning and aching hands. Next, Consell quickly grabbed the axe, used it to kill all of the searchers and used it to cut down some boards before encountering bendy. As you two encountered bendy, the two of you had ran away from 'Ink Bendy' far as possible so you two could go in a different room where as, the door closed by itself.

"*sighs* Phew, we made it." You said while looking at Consell.

"*pants heavily* Yeah, right. If we hadn't made it, we would've been dead meat for that inky demon." Consell replied to you while trying to catch his breath.

"*gulps silently* Well, let's continue or adventure shall we?" You said while asking Consell.

Consell shook his head up in down in reply as the both of you walked closer to where a can mysteriously rolls in front of you two.

"Um, w-who's there? We're not afraid of you so please come out and show your face!" You said calling out to whatever or whoever just rolled that can in front of you two.

The both of you were shocked and surprised that it was Boris that showed up. As in, you two said "Boris?" with a question mark. But until then this story is wrapped up until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just newly made this 3 chapter of my batim story. So after this I will make chapter 4 which is actually chapter 3 to the original game. So hopefully this chapter was ok.


	4. Deeper below (I'm confused with this title but it's ok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and Consell had found Boris, the two of you had woke up in a mysterious room. Will you, Consell, and Boris escape together and leave the building? Or will you, Consell and Boris perish inside the building? Well let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the 4th chapter I made which is actually the 3rd chapter to the original game. So I hope you guys enjoy and probably I'll wait until chapter 4 of Bendy and the ink machine comes out so I could update this story further on.

You and Consell both wake up in a strange room that was unfamiliar to you two, but maybe the room was a room inside a safehouse you two thought. Both of you had got up and went to leave the room which was probably where Boris put you two inside of. Next, the two of you had walked past the bathroom so you both could find Boris and when the two of you both found Boris, both of you saw that Boris was sitting down relaxing.

"BORIS!!" The two of you shouted when both of you rushed towards the friendly yet not talkative character. Also, the both you had hugged Boris so tightly that Boris haven't said anything but hopefully in his mind he's happy to you guys too.

"B-Boris you're okay, me and Consell thought that you dead!" You said excitedly.

Silence fell between you and Consell both as the two of you knew that Boris wasn't talking.

"Um, Boris are you there?" You asked while waving your hand in Boris's face.

"Um, Rosett I think that he's shy. It's either that or he doesn't speak english yet." Consell said back to you.

"Hey don't say that in front him, he might have feelings!" You said disappointingly towards Consell.

"Sorry, but I was just saying because y'know." Consell replied to you again.

You sighed while two of you had to grab at least 3 bacon soup cans so you both could actually make and cook the soup for Boris. After that, both of you had went to leave the safehouse as Boris followed you two but suddenly a message appears in front of you both saying "Are you sure want to leave the Safehouse? ,you cannot go back,". So, the two of you had ignored the message and continued walking when the door behind you, Consell and Boris had closed very quickly.

"Well, that just happened." You said while looking behind your back.

"Yeah, but we have to keep going in order to leave this place." Consell replied to you.

"Ok." You said back to Consell.

Both you and Consell continued to walk without looking back, and Consell grabbed a flashlight using it for all of you to see in the dark dark hallway. Also, when all of you had walked through the hallway, both of you saw Boris standing in front of a vent of some sort which made you two confused.

"Um, Boris what are you doing?" You asked Boris while he was standing in his spot.

"I think that Boris might have a plan Rosett." Consell said to you.

"You sure? Because it looks like that Boris is just standing there." You replied to Consell while pointing your finger at Boris.

"Yes I'm sure, it's just that we have to give the flashlight to him I think." Consell said to you again.

"*sighs* Okay, I suppose that you're telling the truth Consell." You said while rolling your eyes.

Consell gave the flashlight to Boris as Boris goes in the vent all by himself leaving you two alone. Next, both of you had waited for the huge striped door to raise up and once it raised up two of you had ran past the 'Heavenly Toys' area, got through the shelves of plushies that also had a recording with Shawn Flynn's voice in it, quickly opened the door that used to be behind the shelves of plushies, and ran straight into 'Alice Angel's room'. The two of you had listened to Alice Angel's voice singing and after she was done singing, both of you got startled when you two saw Alice Angel saying the words "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" very loudly as she hand both of her arms on the window glass. Even after that, both you and Consell had left Alice Angel's room and two of you had chose a path and that path was 'The Angel path'. Next, both of you had found Boris and with Boris you and Consell had did a lot of Alice Angel's tasks. But when you both was done with those tasks, somehow you two finally went back into the oldish-like elevator and in the elevator, the elevator was almost going further up to the exit until it was made to fall down very harshly as Boris was covering his eyes while you and Consell was having both your hands covering your heads. And, you and Consell both had listen to Alice Angel speak while the elevator was falling down very fast. The next moment after that was that you and Consell's eyesight was blurry as Boris was trying to wake you both, but then, Boris was taken away by Alice Angel which was far away from you two and as that happened, both of you closed your eyes and fell asleep. Until then, this story will be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a ok chapter but apparently the next chapter is gonna have to wait. So I hope this was fine.


	5. Way even down further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you and consell had woke up from out of the elevator, but somehow the elevator appears to be crashed and broken! So now how will you both get out? Will you both be able to save boris? Or will you both perish in whatever awaits you further on? Well let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok apperently I had been away from this website for a while now. But I managed to make another chapter for this story. So I hope you guys enjoy??

You woke up on floor "S" wondering what happened and where is boris. But somehow you saw Consell being knocked out on the ground, so you decided to wake him up.

 

(*Out of character thingy: NNNGGG, I'm too tired to do this. So i'm sorry but i'm going to have to cut this chapter short. Hopefully some other time I'll feel better and try to make this chapter reasonable. But as for now, in rl I feel nauseous, tired, and sleepy. So I can't make this a long chapter. Sorry.*)

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue I made was great. Do you guys want me to make more or not? Please let me know in the comments below (Lol I can't believe that I rhymed know and below).


End file.
